finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
David Koechner
David Koechner is an American actor, comedian and musician best known for playing Champ Kind in Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. He played the role of Dennis Lapman in the horror film Final Destination 5 Koechner began studying improvisational comedy in Chicago at the ImprovOlympic, under the teachings of Del Close, before joining the Second City Northwest. After one-year stints of doing sketch comedy on Saturday Night Live and Late Night with Conan O'Brien, he began taking small parts in films such as Man on the Moon and Wag the Dog. While filming the country mockumentary Dill Scallion, Koechner befriended Dave 'Gruber' Allen, forming The Naked Trucker & T-Bones Show. The act became a hit at Hollywood clubs such as Largo, and the duo were invited to open for Tenacious D. In 2004, David Koechner landed his largest film role yet, as sports reporter Champ Kind in SNL-veteran Will Ferrell's Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. As part of the Anchorman ensemble, Koechner shared two MTV Movie Award nominations for Best On-Screen Team and Best Musical Performance. MTV's initial press release accidentally listed Fred Armisen instead of David Koechner, but eventually corrected the error on their website, crediting Koechner during the broadcast. Following this role, Koechner found himself landing many small and supporting roles in high profile films such as The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Talladega Nights, The Dukes of Hazzard and Snakes on a Plane. In 2006, Koechner made his voice acting debut in the CGI animated film,Barnyard: The Original Party Animals as the main antagonist of the movie, Dag the Coyote. That same year, he had a supporting role as gun-lobbyist in the critically acclaimed satire, Thank You for Smoking, sharing several scenes with Aaron Eckhart and Maria Bello. The three actors portrayed lobbyists for the tobacco, alcohol, & gun industries, dubbed The M.O.D. (Merchants of Death) Squad. Thank You for Smoking was one of the best-reviewed films of Koechner's career, and he was included in Fox Searchlight's Oscar campaign, among the film's listings for Best Supporting Actor. After co-starring together in Anchorman and The 40-Year-Old Virgin, fellow Second City alum Steve Carell personally recommended Koechner for a recurring role on NBC's The Office, playing Todd Packer. Koechner's role is the American version of Chris Finch from the original. Packer is an obnoxious, alcoholic best friend of Carell's character; during the Season Two episode "Christmas Party," he notably uttered one of the show's most quotable lines: "What's up, muh nerds?" As of 1 February 2007, Koechner has guest-starred, both in person and by phone, on five episodes of the series. David Koechner's frequent work with actors Ferrell, Carell, Jack Black & Ben Stiller have led some critics and journalists to point out his association with the media-dubbed "Frat Pack". David had a guest starring role as "Uncle Earl" in an episode on Disney Channel's Hannah Montana. Koechner has managed to become a very popular character actor, being hired for almost 20 supporting or cameo roles in movies since his role in Anchorman. Koechner gained a recurring voice role in the FOX cartoon American Dad, playing the role of Dick, one of Stan Smith's co-workers. He will appear in the horror-comedy film Piranha 3DD. Category:Final Destination 5 Cast Category:Actor Category:Real People Category:Supporting Cast